


i've built my dreams around you.

by paleromantic



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Date, Christmas fic, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter fic, adam dresses for the weather ronan dresses for the aesthetic, alex i'm so sorry for putting your wonderful, art on this awful fic but i wanted to write something, i have a spooky fic coming out closer to halloween to balance it out don't worry guys, look I know it's october but this art deserves a fic, ronan and adam are in love and i love that for them, super fluff, tag yourself I'm ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “Not a fucking chance, Parrish.”The cold was starting to seep through Ronan’s jacket, so he reluctantly allowed his boyfriend to huddle closer for warmth, sliding his hand into Adam’s back pocket. The jacket was most for aesthetic purposes anyways- leather wasn’t exactly the best method for keeping yourself warm, but without his bad boy facade, who was he? Adam didn’t seem to mind the closeness, anyways.“Come on, skating isn’t that bad!” Adam grinned and then pushed himself away, allowing himself to skate backwards and using Ronan as an anchor. “I’ll hold onto you.”





	i've built my dreams around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote an entire fic in a frenzy and didn't edit it again? This bitch
> 
> Art by @andrewminyaard on [tumblr](https://andrewminyaard.tumblr.com/post/183438661898/i-love-projecting-my-own-winter-date-fantasies), please go check him out and give some love to his art, he's so talented and he deserves all the compliments he can get!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Not a _ fucking _ chance, Parrish.”

The cold was starting to seep through Ronan’s jacket, so he reluctantly allowed his boyfriend to huddle closer for warmth, sliding his hand into Adam’s back pocket. The jacket was most for aesthetic purposes anyways- leather wasn’t exactly the best method for keeping yourself warm, but without his bad boy facade, who was he? Adam didn’t seem to mind the closeness, anyways. 

“Come on, skating isn’t that bad!” Adam grinned and then pushed himself away, allowing himself to skate backwards and using Ronan as an anchor. “I’ll hold onto you.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “You know what happened at Dick’s birthday party, don’t you? I’m pretty fond of my teeth, thanks.”

Adam rolled his eyes and hooked a finger in Ronan’s belt loops, pulling himself chest to chest with the man again. “You were thirteen Ronan, and you only _ chipped _a tooth.”

“Didn’t know you had a thing for dentures, Parrish. Just skate around me, I’ll walk.” The canal was been a spontaneous trip- Adam had allowed Ronan to take him on a vacation for the holidays, and apparently Adam loved to ice skate.

Ronan definitely did not. 

“_ Fine _.” Adam pouted, turning to wrap his arms around Ronan’s waist. “You know, it’s unfair that you’re only slightly shorter than me even with the skates on.”

“Genetics can’t be unfair, babe.” Ronan smirked and then started walking, pulling Adam along the ice gently. “Gansey tried to teach me to skate after that, for a while.”

Adam grinned into his neck. “Let me guess; you fell on your ass a whole bunch?”

“I fell on my ass a whole bunch.” Ronan confirmed, snorting. “Asshole.”

“Hey! You love me.”

Ronan dislodged Adam’s hands and turned to pull Adam forward, pressing a brief chaste kiss to his lips and enjoying the way the man’s eyes widened in surprise. No matter how long they spent together, Adam always seemed surprised to have Ronan there. Ronan could definitely relate.

“I do, even when you make fun of me.”

A Christmas song started to play over the speakers, crackling around the edges slightly but not enough to tamper with the quality. Ronan recognised it immediately- his mother and father used to play it at the Barns during the holiday season and it had always been one of his favourites. He hummed and let Adam steal the last of the warmth in his hands, before bringing them up and kissing his knuckles.

“Do you know this song?”

_ I've got a feeling _

_ This year's for me and you _

_ So happy Christmas _

_ I love you baby _

Adam tilted his head to listen, and then hummed. “No, I’ve never heard it before. Do you?”

Ronan grinned. “My Christmas spirit has failed you, Parrish. Dad used to play this every year, and Declan does a pretty good rendition after a round or two.”

He looked around them, watching the strangers skating alone or in pairs in random patterns on the ice before returning his attention to the man in front of him. The tip of Adam’s nose was turning red in the cold, and his hair was sticking out awkwardly from the hat he was wearing. Ronan’s stomach flipped, and he could feel his grin soften into something more private. “Wanna embarrass ourselves in front of a bunch of Canadians we’re never going to see again?”

“What have you been doing this whole time?” Adam sniffed and then smiled warmly.

“Asshole.” Ronan swatted at Adam’s shoulder and then slid the man’s arm down to his waist, lifting their opposite joined hands into more of a dancing posture. Adam raised an eyebrow, but didn’t protest as Ronan stepped backwards and let him swing around him gracefully. 

“Didn’t peg you for a romantic, Lynch.” Adam smirked and slowly circled with him, quick footwork stopping him from getting tripped by Ronan constantly getting in his way. 

Ronan pulled him forwards until their chests were flush, before letting Adam slide away again and swing in a circle. “That is a _ fucking _ lie.”

“You got me.” They continued their slow pseudo-waltz until the song ended, fading into something a lot more commercialised- Mariah Carey, Ronan reluctantly knew. Despite the edgy aesthetic, Ronan had always held a soft spot for Christmas- even in Monmouth, he had always had a small tree in his room along with the other decorations that Gansey inevitably put up when he took his nose out of his book and noticed that it was December. The soft spot was rubbing off on his boyfriend too, since Adam had never really had the chance for a proper Christmas, in the traditional sense of the word. He was even getting used to Ronan and their friends giving him gifts for holidays now, as long as they didn’t go completely overboard. 

The ice was starting to get busier now as the evening was turning into the night time, and Adam must have noticed Ronan’s discomfort climbing since he nudged them both towards the emptier side of the canal where there were places to sit. “Hot chocolate?”

“Ugh, I love you.” Ronan started walking, letting Adam skate slowly beside him as they made their way over to a stand that was offering warm drinks- hot chocolate for Ronan, and a Mocha for Adam. The man couldn’t ditch coffee, not even on holidays- that didn’t stop Ronan from happily ordering it for him, though.

The disposable cup did a good job of warming them up, and it only took them a half minute to find an abandoned bench to sit on. Adam groaned as he sat down, lifting his leg to put it across Ronan’s lap.

“Hey, I’m sitting here.” Ronan smiled, not even pretending to be annoyed. They were long past the point of pretenses- Ronan had fallen for Adam a long time ago and he hadn’t stopped since. 

“Mm, you come here often?” Adam smirked and then took a sip of his coffee, his hood balling up around his neck. “I swear I’ve never seen you here before.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “I love you, dickhead.”

“I love you too, Ro.” Adam hummed and then moved his legs again, maneuvering himself until he could tuck his legs up under him and cuddle into Ronan’s side, letting Ronan put his arm around his shoulder. 


End file.
